Prince Dark & Princess Light
by Yuu Yurino
Summary: Dunia cahaya dan dunia kegelapan. Sang Pangeran telah memasuki kawasan musuhnya dan sang Pangeran telah jatuh cinta pada sang Putri yang merupakan dari kawasan musuh. PruNes!fem  CHAPTER 4
1. Princess Light

Halo , saya author baru disini saya membuat cerita yang dibilang seperti sinetron,haha ,saya akan mempersembahkan pairing yang amat sangat langka disini , PruNes . Aku tak tahu kenapa ingin membuat mereka berdua , yang pasti silahkan membaca .

Narator(saya sendiri) : Di Zaman dahulu kala , terdapat 2 dunia yaitu Dunia Cahaya dan Dunia Kegelapan .Dunia cahaya hanya memiliki waktu pada pagi dan siang hari , sedangkan di Dunia Kegelapan hanya memiliki waktu pada malam hari . Dunia itu dibatasi oleh Hutan terlarang yang orang-orang menyebutnya dengan nama Hutan LightDark dan juga di dalamnya terdapat sungai yang ikut memisahkan dunia itu, sungai itu adalah Sungai Daright . silahkan anda menyaksikan Sinetron ini hanya di Suenitrone channel .

* * *

Chapter 1 : Princess Light (all Nesia P'OV)

" Princess bisa turun gak,sih ? Saatnya belajar menari , Jangan nangkring disitu terus dong,Princess Nesia " Teriak seorang maid yang memiliki rambut diikat satu .

"Aku males Vietnam , ngapaen aku belajar menari , aku kan sudah cukup mahir dalam menari " Balasku dengan santainya kepada maid yang bernama Vietnam itu .

" Princess Nesia , ayo , turun nanti tunangan anda tidak menyukai anda lagi , gimana ?" Teriak Maid satu lagi dengan rambut panjang berpita " Teriak maidku yang satunya lagi .

" Terserah , kau , ajalah,Laos " Ketusku pada maid yang bernama Laos itu .

* * *

Summary : Dunia cahaya dan dunia kegelapan . Apa mereka bisa menjadi satu ? dan juga Apakah cinta terlarang bisa menjadi satu ? PruNes|fem|Nesia

Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya sensei yang kejam yang belum menampilkan Indonesia walaupun udah di gambar .

Warning : OOC,OOT,OC,TYPO(S),JELEK,ABAL,ANCUR,ROMANCENYA GAK NYENTUH.

Genre : Romance/Fantasy

Rate : T ( buat jaga-jaga , aja)

* * *

Halo, namaku Nesia(Indonesia) tapi orang-orang memanggilku Princess Nesia . Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa aku seorang Princess Lembut,Ramah,Baik,Anggun , tapi adik-adikku mengatakan bahwa aku ini Liar,Bandel,Cerewet,Emosian dan keras kepala ( Sil :emang bener #dilemparbamburuncing) Aku anak sulung dari 4 bersaudara dan , aku adalah pewaris utama dari kerajaan utama di Dunia Cahaya , Light Kingdom . Orang tuaku sedang merencanakan bahwa aku akan ditunangkan dengan Pangeran di kerajaan sebelah yang bernama Prince Holland(Netherland) yang menjijikan itu . Sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik seperti hal itu,sungguh membosankan . Oh,ya ! kalian tahu , aku memiliki 2 orang maid yang terlebih juga mereka adalah sahabatku Vietnam dan Laos . Dan aku juga memiliki adik yang bernama Laysia(Malaysia) ,Porega (Singapore),dan Brunei (Brunnei Darussalam) .

" Sumpah,cuapek bangat aku , pengen jalan-jalan dulu,ah " Teriakku sambil menuruni pohon yang sangat besar dan tinggi yang ada di taman kerajaan .

Setelah mendarat ditanah aku melihat Calon tunanganku , aku sangat panik dan tanpa sadar aku langsung kabur dari kerajaan dan juga ada 2 maid ku yang setia yang sedang mengejarku karena aku disuruh latihan menari , aku malah kabur .

Aku berlari-berlari dan berlari terus yang penting jangan sampai kelihatan ama si Pendofil menjijikan itu . Aku berlari sambil memejamkan mataku , dan aku tidak tahu aku berlari ke arah mana .

Saat kubuka mataku dan ternyata …. Ternyata~~ hm…..ternyata , apa,ya ?(Sil :Woiii…. Jangan bilang kalo lu lupa dialognya ! , Nesia : bentar aku liat sebentar dulu , udah aku sekarang ingat ,Sil : Dasar orang Gaje ) Ternyata aku telah memasuki hutan terlarang ,aku jalan terus dengan tanpa beban , kan kalo balik tinggal pake magic , gitu aja , kok repot . Aku berjalan terus dan aku melihat kebelakang , aku tak melihat Vietnam dan Laos , mereka bener-bener merepotkan(Sil : adanya kamu,deh #dilemparscone),aku berjalan terus hingga aku terjatuh karena tersandung akar yang berada di dekat sunga Daright dan untungnya saja,aku tidak jatuh masuk kedalam sungai itu .

Aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalaku dengan posisi masih terbaring di dekat sungai itu . Saat kuangkat , aku melihat seorang pemuda yang posisinya sama seperti aku,terjatuh walaupun dia ada di seberang dari sini . Kami bertatap-tatapan , aku melihat nya dengan tersepona,eh , terpesona, rambutnya yang berwarna putih keperakan dan matanya yang berwarna merah darah .

Tiba-tiba jantungku langsung berdegup kencang,orang itu berpakaian seperti layaknya seorang pangeran walaupun pakaiannya seluruhnya berwarna hitam .Saat aku berdiri , pemuda itu juga berdiri . Aku bertatatapan dengan pemuda itu , lagi , Ah,sial pasti mukaku memerah seperti kepiting rebus , aku juga melihat kalau pemuda itu wajahnya juga memerah merona .

" Hei,Siapa namamu? " Tanya pemuda itu padaku .

Saat aku mau menjawabnya, datanglah Vietnam dan Laos , mereka berdua datang dan langsung menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak suka .

" Princess ,ayo kita pergi dari sini ! " Ketus Vietnam sambil menarik lenganku .

" Princess kalo mau kabur atau bersembunyi jangan disini berbahaya " Nasehat Laos kepadaku .

Aku hanya memberikan tatapan bingung terhadap mereka berdua . Apa maksudnya? Mereka berdua langsung menarik tanganku , saat mereka menarik tanganku aku langsung menengok kebelakang dan berteriak .

" Kita akan bertemu lagi , namaku Nesia Kusma Cahaya "

" Namaku Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia) , kita pasti akan bertemu lagi disini , Nesia "Lambai pemuda yang bernama Gilbert itu . Aku yang masih ditarik itu langsung tersenyum padanya , saat aku tersenyum padanya ,dia langsung merona,aku tak tahu kenapa? Aku ditarik dan kedua maidku yang juga bisa magic . Mereka menggunakan magic teleportasi agar cepat sampai di istana .

Setelah sampai di Kerajaan , Ibuku langsung memelukku dan Ayahku yang merupakan Raja Light Kingdom , langsung memarahiku mentah-mentah , dan tentunya aku tak mengiraukannya , dan sebenarnya Ayahku sebenarnya saying terhadapku hanya karena aku ini bandel , jadi aku dimarahin terus,deh,hehehe .

Setelah dimarahin habis-hasbisan oleh ayahku, aku langsung ke kamarku yang sangat luas,ada kamar tamu,dapur pribadi,ruang tamu,kamar tidur,kamar mandi ,dll (Sil :ini kamar , apa kamar ? kayak rumahku,aja #dilemparkomodo)

Aku langsung tertidur dan secara tidak sadar aku menyebutkan nama orang .

"Gilbert Beilschmidt , kita akan bertemu lagi "

Aku langsung tertidur dengan pulas .

TBC~~~~

Gimana ? Jelek dan abal,dan pendek kan ? maklum saya masih pemula dan juga mohon review nya , jangan nge FLAME ,ya? Aku paling benci ada orang yang nge~flame , sampe" aku pernah bersumpah serapah ama orang yang nge~flame,sampe temenku bingung kenapa aku marah-marah sendiri ,hahaha .Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Terima kasih udah mau baca . Ini cerita saya buat kayak Nesia ama Gilbert maen sinetron gitu,hahaha dan maaf kalo lebih banyakan Omake nya

* * *

~~OMAKE~~(Back scene sinetron Prince Dark & Princess Light)

Holland : Nesia , dimana,ya? Aku kok ditinggal sendirian disini ? *_membolak balik naskah_

Gilbert : Woy,Holland, lagi ngapaen,lu ? Nungguin gue yang AWESOME ini,ya? *_Sambil melihat naskah berikutnya_

Holland : Najis , gua . Mendingan nungguin Nesia daripada lu ! Woy , Viet, Nesia mana ?

Vietnam: *_lagi jalan-jalan sambil ngapalin naskah selanjutnya_* Dia lagi di kamar , kelelahan sepertinya , mau kuantarkan ?

Holland : Iya,terima kasih

Gilbert : Gua yang AWESOME juga mau ikut !

~kamar Nesia(lokasi syuting)~

Holland : Betapa manisnya Nesia-ku *_senyum-senyum gak jelas*_

Gilbert : Lebay,lu…. Betul juga sih, Nesia memang manis kalo tidur .

Holland : Eh… ingat Nesia itu PUNYAKU !

Gilbert : Mimpi , dia

Vietnam : Woy , jangan kelahi, kasihan Nesia , dia lagi kelelahan , jangan ribut

Holland & Gilbert : ya,yaya,ya….

Nesia : Gil…. Gilbert , kamu dimana ? *_ngigau dengan muka merah merona*_

Gilbert : Eh…. A..aku ada disini *_muka merah memanas seperti panci rebus*_

Nesia : *_berdiri sambil tidur , menghampiri gilbert dan langsung jatuh di pelukan gilbert *_ Kamu harum , hemmm….

Gilbert : HEEHH…...? *_memerah seperti tomatnya spain*_

Holland : DASAR KAMPRET….! Seenaknya saja lu memeluk Nesiaku yang tercinta , tersayang dan termanis ! *_menggulung naskah dan memukulkannya terhadap gilbert*_

Gilbert : STOPP! Aku yang AWESOME ini kembalikan Nesia dulu ! *_menggendong nesia ke tempat tidurnya setelah mengembalikan pipinya nesia langsung dicium*_

Holland : DASAR ORANG KAGAK TAU DIRI , KAMPRET ! KESINI KAMU , YANG BOLEH CIUM NESIA CUMAN GWA ! (sil : mba, capslock ,mba -_-;)

Gilbert : Sorry , sudah keduluan ama gua yang AWESOME ini,kesesesese~~~ *_kabur dengan seribu langkah *_

Holland : KURANG AJAR !

_terjadilah kejar-kejaran Tom & Jerry_

Nesia : Gilbert harum kayak bunga melati *_ngigau lagi*_

Vietnam : *_masih disitu dan bersweat drop*_


	2. Prince Dark

Halo, saya kembali lagi di sinetron Prince Dark & Princess Light . Disini terdapat pairing langka yaitu PruNes, silahkan membaca .

* * *

Shizuka Arihyoshi : Makasi udah review,ya ! tenang aja bakal ada NetherNesia ,kok tapi nanti di chapter 3 , dan makasih udah mau baca :D

Baka-pon : iya,ini pairing langka banget , aku aja kagak tahu kenapa pengen buat mereka berdua , thanx udah review XD !

* * *

Narator(saya sendiri) : Di Zaman dahulu kala , terdapat 2 dunia yaitu Dunia Cahaya dan Dunia Kegelapan .Dunia cahaya hanya memiliki waktu pada pagi dan siang hari , sedangkan di Dunia Kegelapan hanya memiliki waktu pada malam hari . Dunia itu dibatasi oleh Hutan terlarang yang orang-orang menyebutnya dengan nama Hutan LightDark dan juga di dalamnya terdapat sungai yang ikut memisahkan dunia itu, sungai itu adalah Sungai Daright . silahkan anda menyaksikan Sinetron ini hanya di Suenitrone channel .

* * *

Chapter 2 : Prince Dark (all Gilbert P'ov)

"DASAR PEMBANTU GAK BERGUNA , BISA-BISANYA KAU MENUMPAHKAN MINUMANKU KE SEPATUKU YANG AWESOME INI , CEPAT BERSIHKAN ! " bentakku pada seorang Maid yang tak berguna itu.

"Maafkan , saya tuan , KYAA….! " Teriak Maid tak berguna itu karena aku menendangnya .

" Cepat pergi dari sini , aku muak melihat wajah yang tak berguna milikmu disini ! " Usirku terhadap Maid itu .

Maid yang tak berguna itu langsung keluar dari kamarku yang luas ini dengan tangisan yang sangat tidak berguna itu . Saat aku mengusirnya, tiba-tiba datang 2 orang pemuda yang menatap maid itu dengan khawatir, dan langsung memandangku .

" Gilbert,bukankah itu terlalu kejam. Bisa,kah ? Kau lembut sedikit terhadap maid yang cantik itu " Nasehat seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang .

" Francis, benar . Kau terlalu kejam terhadap maid itu padahal da selalu melayanimu dengan baik " Nasehat pemuda yang satunya yang mempunyai rambut yang berwarna coklat itu .

" Cih…. Memuakkan " Ketusku pada kedua pemuda itu .

* * *

Summary : Dunia cahaya dan dunia kegelapan . Apa mereka bisa menjadi satu ? dan juga Apakah cinta terlarang bisa menjadi satu ? PruNes|fem|Nesia , CHAPTER 2 !

Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya sensei

Warning : OOC,OOT,OC,TYPO(S),JELEK,ABAL,ANCUR,ROMANCENYA GAK NYENTUH.

Genre : Romance/Fantasy

Rate : T ( buat jaga-jaga , aja)

* * *

Hey , Kalian ! Namaku adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt yang merupakan anak pertama dari kerajaan utama di Dunia Kegelapan , Dark Kingdom . Banyak orang mengataiku , aku ini kejam dan tidak berperasaan , padahal aku baik sekali terhadap keluarga dan teman-temanku . Aku memiliki seorang adik yang sangat kusayangi namanya adalah Ludwig(Germany) , banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Ludwig lebih pantas menjadi seorang kakak dan sedangkan aku menjadi seorang adik,Cih , menyedihkan sekali orang-orang itu ! Apa kalian masih ingat 2 orang pemuda yang menasehatiku itu. Ya, mereka adalah sahabatku , Prince Antonio(Spain) dari kerajaan Toronto dan Prince Francis(Prancis) dari kerajaan Eiffel . Mereka adalah anak dari kerajaan sebelah dari kerajaan Dark , banyak orang menyebut kami sebagai Trio Bad Touch karena kami adalah orang-orang yang suka berbuat onar dan kenekat an. Mereka juga selalu menasehatiku jika aku melakukan tindakan kejam .

" Hey , Kalian ! Kalian mau , gak ? berburu di Hutan Daright ? " Ajak Antonio terhadapku dn Francis .

" Hutan Daright yang katanya itu hutan terlarang,ya ? Haahaha… aku ikut sekali-sekali jadi orang nekat " Ujar Francis .

" Sip , Aku juga ikut , aku ambil barang-barangku,dulu" Kataku sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan cepat aku pergi ke Gudang tempat penyimpanan barang-barang buruan .

Setengah jam kemudian …

" Kalian siap ?" Teriakku pada kedua sahabtku ini .

" Aku siap , Gil-Chan" Goda Francis terhadapku dan tiba-tiba aku merinding disko .

" YO!LET'S GO !" Teriak Antonio dengan semangat .

Aku dan kedua sahabatku pergi ke hutan terlarang itu dengan menggunakan magic . Dan yang pastinya kami yang sudah tinggal segera di dunia Kegelapan sudah terbiasa untuk berburu pada saat gelap-gelap . Setelah sampai , kami bertiga bersependapat setelah mendapatkan hasil buruan, kami akan memberikan tanda dengan menembakan kembang api di angkasa .

" Antonio , kau dibagian Barat . Francis , kau dibagian Utara . Dan aku yang AWESOME akan berada di bagian Timur "

" Oke,aku siap ! " Ujar Antonio dengan mantap .

" Aku , dari tadi sudah siap " Ujar Francis sambil memegangbunga mawarnya uang berwarna merah darah .

"Yosh,We're TRIO BAD TOUCH ! " Teriak kami bertiga dengan mantap .

Aku segere berjalan di daerah bagian Timur Hutan LightDark. Aku pernah dari orang-orang bahwa di seberang sungai Daright , terdapat Dunia Cahaya yang merupakan musuh dari Dunia Kegelapan . Aku segara berjalan untuk mencari buruan . Akhirnya aku mendapat seekor rusa yang gemuk untuk menjadi sasaran target bidik an , tiba-tiba rusa itu langsung lari, mungkin dia mengetahui kehadiranku . Aku langsung mengejar rusa itu .

" Sial , rusa itu cepat sekali larinya " Batinku dengan kesal .

Saat aku hampir mendapatkannya , tiba-tiba , aku tergelinjir dan jatuh dengan berguling-guling. Dan sangat sialnya , wajahku yang sangat AWESOME ini menghadap ke tanah . Aku langsung mengangkat wajahu dengan posisi masih terbaring dan ternyata aku sekarang berada di tepi sungai Daright . Saat aku mengangkat wajahku yang AWESOME ini , aku bertatapan dengan seorang gadis yang posisinya sama sepertiku , walaupun dia berada diseberang(sil : ciee… sehati ama nesia #dipatukGilbird). Aku bertatap-tatapan dengan gadis itu , Dia sangat cantik , dan manis . Matanya yang berwarna coklat kehitaman , rambutnya yang berwarna hitam pekat,dan dia memakai jepitan bunga kamboja .

Saat aku bertatapan dengannya tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup kencang dan aku merasa mukaku sudah seperti tomatnya Antonio . Gadis itu berpakaian seperti layaknya seorang Putri kerajaan . Gaunnya berwarna serba putih . Saat aku berdiri , gadis itu berdiri . Aku bertatapan lagi dengannya sepertinya mukaku dan mukanya memerah .

" Hei, Siapa namamu ? " Tanyaku pada gadis itu .

Saat gadis itu ingin menjawab pertanyaanku . Datanglah 2 orang gadis lagi tetapi berpakaian seperti maid . Mereka langsung mendekati seorang gadis yang tadi kutanyai namanya .Dan langsung melihatku dengan tatapan tidak suka .

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan gadis itu .Dan mereka langsung menarik paksa tangan gadis itu. Dan Saat aku ingin memanggilnya , Gadis itu langsung berbalik dan berteriak .

" Kita akan bertemu lagi , namaku Nesia Kusma Cahaya " teriak gadis itu padaku dan langsung saja aku mengenalkan diriku padanya .

" Namaku Gilbert Beilschmidt , kita pasti akan bertemu lagi disini , Nesia " Lambaiku pada gadis yang bernama Nesia itu .

Sebelum dia pergi , dia tersenyum terhadapku , dalam seumur hidupku baru kali ini ada orang yang memiliki senyuman manis itu . Mukaku langsung memerah merah sekali .

Gadis itu menghilang ,Setelah gadis yang bernama Nesia itu hilang bersama kedua maidnya , aku langsung mendengar dan melihat kembang api yang berada di angkasa . aku langsung pergi ke tempat darimana bunyi itu berasal sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Dan ternyata Francis,lah yang membunyikannya .

" Woy, kenapa kamu ,Gil ? kok , kamu senyum-senyum sendiri ? " Tanya Antonio padaku yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri .

" Mau tau , aja " ketusku pada Antonio yang masih kebingungan karena melihat aku senyum-senyum sendiri .

" Woy, coba bantuin aku ,kek ! susah tau dapetinnya" teriak Francis yang langsung menjadi OOC .

" Iya,iya" Ujar Antonio sambil mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan membuat hasil buruannya Francis terbagi menjadi 3 , dan langsung dikirim ke gudang makanan kerajaan mereka masing-masing .

Aku segera kembali ke Kerajaan dan kedua sahabatku itu langsung pulang ke kerajaan mereka masing-masing . aku masuk ke kerajaan dengan tenang .

" Bruder , kau darimana saja ? lama sekali pulangnya " Tanya seseorang di belakangku ternyata itu Ludwig .

" Habis berburu dengan Antonio dan Francis . udah aku mau ke kamar , mau tidur , capek "ujarku pada Ludwig .

Aku segera ke kamarku yang sangat AWESOME ini . Aku memasuki kamarku sambil senyum-senyum dan ketawa-ketawa sendiri seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya . Aku langsung saja ke tempat tidurku, memegang kalungku yang berbentuk tanda salib dan mengigau .

" Nesia , kita akan bertemu lagi "

* * *

TBC!~~~~~

Weh,masih dikit , terima kasih sudah baca fic ku yang aneh dan gaje ini . Mohon Review , Dan tidak memohon untuk flame , kalo ada flame langsung ke hapus ini cerita . dan ya? masi kebanyakan omake,nya haha .See you next chapter . ^^v

* * *

~~~OMAKE 1 ~~~(back scene)

Gilbert : Huahahaha….. di episode ini aku yang jadi peran utamanya , huahahahaha….

Holland : Banyak bacot , lu !

Gilbert : Lu,kali yang banyak bacot ! kasiannya belum dapat giliran maen , hahahahaha….

Holland : DASAR BAJINGAN ! A*U !

Nesia : Woy, kalian berdua bisa akur,gak sih ?

Antonio : Gak tau,tuh ! mereka dari tadi berantem terus .

Francis : Aduh, kalau kalian berantem terus bakal ku Raep , loh !

Holland&Gilbert : *Ninju Francis secara bersamaan*

Ludwig : Bruder , jangan bikin malu , aku sebagai adik malu ,tauk !

Gilbert : Hahahaha…. Iya , West .

Bella(Belgium) : *datang tiba-tiba* Broer , masa kau mau bikin malu di depan orang yang , Broer sukai ?

Holland : ya..ya..ya…

Antonio : Bella~~~ lama gak ketemu ! *meluk Bella*

Bella : *muka memerah*

Holland : Lu mau deketin adek gue , Lu harus melangkahi Mayat gua dulu ! *Death Glare*

Antonio : i…i…iya…. Peace (^^;)v

Nesia : Huah…. Woy, temen-temen aku mau ke Café O'cean , bye

Gilbert : NESIA , orang AWESOME kayak gue mau ikut !

Holland : Heh! Yang boleh ikut dia cuman gue aja ,tauk !

Gilbert : Sirik aja,sih,loe !

Nesia : Gilbert , gapapa kok ikut tapi,Kau, Tulip! jangan DEKET-DEKET maupun IKUT_IKUT aku !

Gilbert : HUAHAHAHA *tertawa kemenangan*… Nesia ayuk ! *merangkul Nesia*

Holland : *langsung ke pudungan,memukul tembok dan meratapi nasib*

Antonio&Bella : WOW, penolakan yang ke 1000 kali ! ini namanya baru REKOR !

Ludwig : Ternyata kakakku udah beranjak dewasa .(walaupun masih kayak anak-anak)

Francis : *masih pingsan*


	3. Love triangle will begin

Yoyoyo… saya kembali lagi di Sinetron " Prince Dark & Princess Light " . sepertinya Updatenya lama,ya? Hahahaha…. Baiklah saya akan memberi kesempatan anda untuk nge-flame cerita saya , tapi kalo mau ngeflame gunakan kata yang baik dan benar sehingga tidak membuat hati saya tersungging , eh , tersinggung . Baiklah saya mulai ceritanya , yang jadi naratornya adalah Just . Dan saya membuat Nesia Point of view dan normal point of view disini , haha.. dan saya juga membuat Nether berambut lurus kebawah soalnya saya suka kalau rambutnya kebawah , hahahaha…..

Fem ! Malaysia : Laysia

Male Singapore : Porega

Male Brunnei : Brunei

Narator(Just) : Di Zaman dahulu kala , terdapat 2 dunia yaitu Dunia Cahaya dan Dunia Kegelapan .Dunia cahaya hanya memiliki waktu pada pagi dan siang hari , sedangkan di Dunia Kegelapan hanya memiliki waktu pada malam hari . Dunia itu dibatasi oleh Hutan terlarang yang orang-orang menyebutnya dengan nama Hutan LightDark dan juga di dalamnya terdapat sungai yang ikut memisahkan dunia itu, sungai itu adalah Sungai Daright . silahkan anda menyaksikan Sinetron ini hanya di Suenitrone channel .

* * *

Summary : Dunia cahaya dan dunia kegelapan . Apa mereka bisa menjadi satu ? dan juga Apakah cinta terlarang bisa menjadi satu ? Terdapat Cinta Segitiga , Siapa yang dia pilih ? PruNesNether(Fem|Nesia) , CHAPTER 3 !

Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya sensei

Warning : OOC,OOT,OC,TYPO(S),CRACK PAIRING,JELEK,ABAL,ANCUR,ROMANCENYA GAK NYENTUH.

Genre : Romance/Fantasy

Rate : T ( buat jaga-jaga , aja)

* * *

Chapter 3 : Love triangle will begin

_Just : Angin semilir menyelimuti dunia ini , Terdapat tempat Taman yang sangat indah disana , disana terdapat seorang perempuan manis duduk dikursi dibalik pohon disana , dan juga terdapat seorang lelaki yang sedang bersandaran dibawah pohon disana , mereka berdua duduk atau bersandaran di tempat yang sama tapi berbeda sisi . Lalu mereka berbalik ._

" _Nesia , ternyata kita ketemu lagi " Ujar Laki-laki yang berpakaian layaknya pangeran kegelapan (_maksudnya bajunya warna item semua), _berwajah tampan , berambut putih keperakan ,dan mata berwarna merah darah ._

" _Iya , kita ketemu lagi , Gilbert " Ujar Perempuan manis dan cantik , yang berpakaian seperti putri kerajaan berwarna serba putih , berambut hitam pekat , dan mata berwarna coklat kehitaman dan dia bertambah manis juga karena dia memakai jepitan bunga kamboja ._

_Mereka berdua ketemu kembali , mereka bebicara satu sama lain , mereka tertawa seperti anak kecil ,Sang lelaki itu langsung memeluk sang perempuan , tentu saja sang perempuan sangat kaget, saat mereka sedang lagi berpelukan datanglah seorang lelaki yang berbadan besar memiliki rambut seperti tulip , tetapi kali ini rambutnya diturunkan , matanya berwarna Hijau seperti daun , dan juga memakai syal berwarna putih biru garis-garis . Matanya langsung memberikan mata kebencian terhadap lelaki yang bermata merah darah itu .Sang lelaki bermata merah darah langsung melepas pelukannya , Sang lelaki bermata seperti daun langsung menarik tangan sang perempuan . Sang perempuan itu kesakitan karena di tarik paksa , dia berteriak pada lelaki bermata seperti daun itu , tetapi lelaki itu tidak menghiraukannya , dia tetap menatap lelaki bermata merah darah itu . dan akhirnya dia melepas cengkramannya ._

" _Jangan , Pernah kau berpelukan dengannya karena dia sudah dimiliki " Ujar lelaki bermata hijau itu ._

" _Terserah saya mau peluk atau tidak , dari yang aku dengar sebenarnya kau belum resmi untuk mendapatkan dia " Ujar lelaki bermata merah , dengan nada menantang ._

" _Kau ingin menantangku , baik akan aku terima " Kata lelaki bermata hijau itu dan langsung mengambil pedangnya ._

" _Padahal aku tidak menantangmu , Jadi kau ingin kita Duel untuk mendapatkan dia , baik sangat aku terima " Ujar lelaki bermata merah dan langsung menarik pedangnya dan menjilatinya ._

_Sang lelaki bermata hijau menyerang duluan , sang bermata merah menghidar dan terjadilah pertarungan sengit . Bagaimana dengan sang perempuan ?_

_Dia langsung terduduk dan langsung menangis dan meneriaki nama mereka tetapi mereka berudua tidak menghiraukannya ,_

" _Tidak …. Kalian mohon hentikan …. Aku tidak suka ada darah berjatuhan…. " Sang perempuan tersebut terus mengatakan itu berkali-kali mereka tidak mendengarkan perempuan itu ._

"_Tidak…..Tidak…. "_

" _Tidak….Tidak…."_

~~Nesia Point Of View~~

" Tidak …. kalian mohon hentikan …. "

" Tidak….."

" TIDAAAKKK ! " Ngigauku terhadap mimpiku itu .

" Kamu mimpi buruk , ya ? " Tanya seorang lelaki yang berada disampingku .

" HEh….? Dasar orang mesum Pedofil Lolicon ! " Kagetku dan aku langsung melempar barang terdekat apapun itu ke orang itu .

" Ey…Ey…. Aku gak ngapa-ngapain kamu , kok ! Buktinya bajumu tidak kulepas " Kata orang itu yang mempunyai rambut pirang bermata hijau .

" Dasar mesum , oh , ya ? Tumben rambutmu tidak dinaikin seperti tulip ? " Tanyaku kepada pedofil lolicon itu .

" Bukannya , kamu yang nyuruh supaya rambutku diturunin dan kamu bilang lagi kalau aku lebih keren kalau rambutku diturunin daripada dinaikkin " Ujar Holland .

" Oh,ya, ya , ya , terus ngapain kamu ke kamarku " Tanyaku dengan sangat teramat malas sama orang itu .

" Mau kasih ciuman selamat pagi sama kamu " katanya dan langsung memelukku . Tentu saja aku sangat kaget dan berteriak dengan amat terangat keras .

" PERGI JAUH-JAUH PEDOFIL MESUM ! "

~~Di ruang makan Kerajaan~~ normal point of view

" Ada apa , itu , ma ? " Tanya Brunei pada ibunya yang merupakan Ratu kerajaan .

" Biasa , kalau orang mau bertunangan kayak gitu dulu " Sahut Laysia dengan santai sambil memakan makanannya .

" Memang siapa yang menyuruh Kak Holland boleh masuk ke kamar Kak Nesia " Tanya Porega dengan innocent nya .

" Papa yang nyuruh " Jawab sang Raja dengan santai .

" EHH…? "

~~Kembali ke kamar Nesia dengan Nesia point of view~~

" Untung dia belum mencium aku , terima kasih scone yang super tidak uenaknya Arthur " Ucapku dalam hati sambil mengelus-elus piring yang berisi scone itu ( Nesia buat jaga-jaga kalau ada orang jahat ).

~~Ditempat Arthur yang menjadi Cameramennya Gilbert yang lagi belum main~~

" Hatchui…. Sepertinya ada yang nyebut-nyebut namaku pasti Nesia " Kata Arthur sambil senyum senyum gaje .

" Nesia itu punya gue , alis tebal " Ucap Gilbert sambil membaca naskahnya .

" Mau ngajak kelahi ,ya ! " Geram Arthur .

" Males , mendingan gue ngebaca naskah lagi , wekk… " Olok Gilbert

Dan terjadilah tom and jerry lagi , oke back to Nesia .

Aku melihat si Holland gaje itu sedang bermuntah-muntah ria di kamar mandiku . Sedangkan aku hanya bersweat-sweat drop saja . Setelah dia muntah selama 30 menit dengan rambutnya yang turun kebawah yang sampai-sampai para maid yang ada di istana langsung mengintip dari celah kamarku dan ber-nosebleed ria . ya, sudah aku langsung menutup kamarku dengan cepat supaya darahnya tidak masuk ke kamarku . Oke , kok jadi OOT , ya ? lanjutkan ke cerita daripada saya dimarahin .

" Oy , orang mesum daripada kamu berdiam duduk disitu , bagaimana kalau kita jalan – jalan " Ajakku pada Holland .

" Jalan-jalan , oke ! tapi kemana ? " Tanyanya dengan santai dan tak tahu kesambet apa dia tidak menggodaku .

" Kemana saja boleh , hahaha…. " Tawaku padanya dan berlari , ya…. Sebenarnya aku ingin berlari ke hutan LightDark , di tempat dimana aku pertama kali dengannya .

Holland mengejarku dan aku berlari ke tempat yang sudah kurencanakan . Akhirnya aku sudah sampai di tempat tujuanku . Aku sekarang beradadi Hutan LightDark di bagian tepi sungainya , Sungai Daright . Tempat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya .

Aku melihat-lihat di daerah seberang sungai , siapa tau orangnya berada disitu .

~~~~~~di lokasi kejadian syuting seberang sungai~~~~~~~

" BAKA KONOYARO (kata-kata keramatnya(?) author ,wkwkwk) ! KEMBALI! " Teriak Arthur pada Gilbert .

" Kagak mau, Alis Tebal , wekkkk….. " Olok Gilbert .

" KALIAN NIAT KERJA , GAK SIH , KALAU KAGAK TAK LEMPAR KERIS SATU-SATU KALIAN ! " Teriak sang Sutradara yaitu Sil .

Gilbert dan Arthur langsung kembali kerja lagi sebagai aktor dan cameramen karena takut mati muda dengan dilemparnya keris keramat(?) .

Okay , sekarang kita langsung back to Nesia yang dari tadi bersweatdrop gara-gara Gilbert dan Arthur lagi kejar-kejaran .

Aku melihat orang itu , ternyata dia berada di seberang sungai dan lagi duduk dibawah pohon . Saat aku ingin memanggilnya , Holland langsung menangkapku (baca:memeluk) , aku langsung saja berteriak supaya dia melepaskannya , bukannya dilepas malah dia mempererat pelukannya , ya Tuhan , tolonglah hambamu ini yang rajin menabung , tidak sombong dan baik hati .

Saat aku beteriak , orang yang diseberang itu langsung melompati sungai Daright dan langsung menarik Holland dengan susah payah , dan mengakibatkan tubuh Holland melepas pelukannya dan jatuh ke tanah .Aku juga sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau Orang itu adalah Gilbert dan lagi bukankah dia berasal dari Dunia Kegelapan ? Bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke Dunia Cahaya ?

" Kamu tidak apa-apa , Nesia ? " Tanya Gilbert padaku .

" I…Iya , aku tidak apa-apa , Gilbert …anu…. Bukankah kamu berasal dari dunia kegelapan ? " Tanyaku dengan nada takut-takut .

" Hmmm…Iya , apa kau keberatan kalau aku berasal dari Dunia Kegelapan dan aku juga tahu kalau kau juga berasal dari Dunia Cahaya " Jawab Gilbert dengan santai .

" Tidak…Tidak , malah senang kalau aku juga bisa berteman dengan teman yang berasal dari Dunia lain dan benar aku berasal Dunia Cahaya " Jawabku sambil tersenyum dan aku langsung bertanya kepada Gilbert dengan pertanyaan berbeda .

" Bagaimana kau bisa memasuki Duniaku padahal orang Dunia Kegelapan tidak bisa memasuki Dunia kami dan juga kami tidak bisa masuk ke Dunia sana juga ? " Tanyaku padanya .

" Mungkin karena sesuatu , mungkin karena ke-AWESOMEmanku kali , hahaha…. Dan yang penting aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu " Senyum Gilbert sambil menunjukan giginya . Aku tentu saja tertawa dengan sikapnya itu ternyata tidak semua orang kegelapan itu jahat .

Saat aku tertawa , Holland langsung memukul wajah Gilbert hingga jatuh menabrak pohon . Dan juga pukulannya betulan dan asli , padahal setiap orang sinetronan , pasti pukulannya cuman bohongan tapi ini ASLI !

" Sejak kapan kau mengenal Nesia , pengganggu ! " Teriak Holland pada Gilbert . Aku tentu saja langsung kaget peristiwa itu dan langsung saja aku menghampiri Gilbert yang menjadi korban pukulan Holland .

" Itu bukan urusanmu , Bodoh , uhh…. " kata Gilbert dan langsung Pingsan . Aku langsung menampar Holland .

" Holland apa yang kau lakukan ! " Teriakku pada Holland dengan nada hampir menangis .

" Menghajarnya , dia kan pengganggu dan dia juga bukan siapa-siapamu " Jawab Holland dengan santai .

" Dia adalah uhh….. Temanku , apa kau keberatan ? " teriakku lagi .

" Kalau iya , kenapa ? " Jawab Holland dengan santainya lagi .

Aku langsung menampar Holland lagi , dan langsung menuju Gilbert . Aku mengubah pakaiannya yang semula hitam menjadi putih karena Dunia Cahaya tidak menerima orang yang memakai baju hitam dan jika ada orang yang berbaju hitam di Dunia Cahaya , maka orang itu dianggap orang yang berasal dari Dunia Kegelapan dan langsung dibunuh . Setelah itu aku menatap Holland lagi dengan air mata berkeluaran .

" AKU BENCI PADAMU ! " Teriakku pada Holland dan langsung merangkul Gilbert dan menggunakan sihir Teleportasi untuk pulang ke kerajaan . Aku meniggalkan Holland sendirian disitu.

~~~~~~Sungai Daright~~~

" Suatu hari orang itu akan kubunuh supaya dia tidak mengganggu kehidupanku dan Nesia "

* * *

TBC~~~~~~~~

* * *

Gimana ceritanya jelek dan abal kan ? lama update soalna buntu . dan lagi saya ingin membalas Review dari sang readers~~~ :

Baka-pon : Ini dianya , aku sudah menampilkan NetherNesia walaupun ya , begitulah . Dan seanjutnya bakal ada Oyabun lagi , kok , hahaha….(kasih bocoran dikit) , Thanks for Review :3

Shin-chan10 : Wow, penggemar Gilbert juga sama kayak saya , wkwkwkwk… sudah jadi bahan rebutan tapi dikit , sepertinya chapter keberapa,ya ? yang super banyak rebutannya , tunggu sajalah , haha ….. , Thanx for Review . XD

NagiKirishima : Loh , Rul , kamu review punya ku ? ahahaha…. Thanks for Review . :)

Rockie-84 : okay , thanks for review . :)

Kiku-Espha Prussiana : Saya sudah UPDATE ~~~~~ Sama Pair kesukaanku juga(CrackPair) . Tanks udah Review , ya ? XD

Baiklah sekian dari saya , bye-bye , see you , di chapter(episode) selanjutnya ~~~~

* * *

-omake-

~ Apa yang dilakukan Nation lain saat menonton sinetron ini ? saya akan menuju ke China(Yao) dan saudara ~

Yao : Aiyaa… Episode 4 akan kayak apa lagi , aru ? Saya penasaran , Aru !

Kiku : Saya tidak tahu , Episode 3 nya kok ada yang gila-gilaan,ya ?

Mei-mei : Kyaa….. So SWeet , aku jadi kepengen direbutin 2 orang ! Kyyaa...

Hongkong : Hmm…

Yong Soo : Yang buat ceritanya itu pasti dari Korea , da ze !

Yao,Kiku,Hong,dan Meimei : *Mencubit pipi Yong Soo*


	4. Trouble

Sil : Yoyoyo…. Kami update lagi Prince Dark and Princess light nya! Kayaknya kita Update kok lama banget gitu,ya?

Just : Iya, gara-gara tugas gak jelas dan daripada kami berbacot ria kami akan mepersembahkan Sinetron Prince Dark and Princess Light !

Sil : Ypoii…. Mungkin kami akan lama update Kisah Kisah kami dengan Butler Hetalia karena banyak tugas yang diberikan oleh guru tetapi Silahkan membaca fic ini dan jangan lupa review,ahaha….

* * *

Narator(Just) : _Di Zaman dahulu kala , terdapat 2 dunia yaitu Dunia Cahaya dan Dunia Kegelapan .Dunia cahaya hanya memiliki waktu pada pagi dan siang hari , sedangkan di Dunia Kegelapan hanya memiliki waktu pada malam hari . Dunia itu dibatasi oleh Hutan terlarang yang orang-orang menyebutnya dengan nama Hutan LightDark dan juga di dalamnya terdapat sungai yang ikut memisahkan dunia itu, sungai itu adalah Sungai Daright . silahkan anda menyaksikan Sinetron ini hanya di Suenitrone channel ._

* * *

Summary : Dunia cahaya dan dunia kegelapan. Sang Pangeran telah memasuki kawasan musuhnya dan sang Pangeran telah jatuh cinta pada sang Putri yang merupakan dari kawasan musuh. PruNes!fem (CHAPTER 4)

Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya sensei

Warning : OOC,OOT,OC,TYPO(S),CRACK PAIRING,JELEK,ABAL,ANCUR,ROMANCENYA GAK NYENTUH.

Genre : Romance/Fantasy

Rate : T ( buat jaga-jaga , aja)

* * *

Light Kingdom

Nesia's Point of View

* * *

Aku membopong Gilbert masuk ke dalam istana, semua pengawalku bertanya-tanya, siapakah lelaki yang aku bawa ini?

Aku langsung menuju ke kamarku dengan cara mengendap-ngendap agar Orang tuaku dan saudaraku tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini. Akhirnya, aku sudah tiba di kamarku yang sangat megah ini, langsung saja aku menyuruh Maidku yang lain untuk mengambil air hangat dan handuk. Aku menunggu mereka, saat aku menunggu, tiba-tiba Laos dan Vietnam datang ke kamarku. Mereka berdua langsung kaget dan bahkan Laos hampir pingsan melihat seseorang yang aku bawa ke Istana atau mungkin kemarku ini.

"Putri Nesia, Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Vietnam dengan muka terkejut.

"Putri Nesia, kenapa anda berbuat hal nekat ini?" Tanya Laos sambil menutup mulutnya. Aku langsung berdiri dan bersujud memohon pada mereka berdua agar merahasiakan akan hal ini, Lucu sekali bukan seorang Putri Raja yang sangat disegani oleh orang-orang telah bersujud terhadap bawahannya. Mereka berdua langsung kaget atas apa yang kulakukan ini. Mereka berdua langsung mengangkat tubuhku.

"Vietnam,Laos, Aku memohon pada kalian berdua untuk merahasiakan hal ini. Jika Orang tuaku atau saudaraku atau siapapun itu bertanya siapa orang ini,katakan saja kalau orang ini adalah teman baruku yang merupakan seorang pangeran dari kerajaan tetangga" Mohonku pada mereka untuk tidak membongkar identitas orang yang kubawa ke kamarku ini yaitu Gilbert.

Kedua maid atau mungkin sahabatku ini awal-awalnya sangat keberatan tapi akhirnya mereka menyetujuinya juga.

"Sebenarnya ada orang yang mengetahui ini selain kalian" Kataku sambil menundukan wajahku.

"Siapa itu Putri Nesia?" Tanya Laos.

"Holland si Lolicon menjijikan itu" Kataku lagi. Mereka berdua langsung kaget karena mulutnya Holland itu tidak bisa dijaga kalau ada maunya baru dia bisa menjaga.

"Aku punya ide agar orang ini tidak dikenal oleh siapa-siapa" Ujar Vietnam sambil tersenyum liciknya, dia langsung membisikkan rencananya padaku dan Laos. Aku setuju-setuju saja dengan rencana Vietnam, tapi bagaimana kalau Gilbert bangun-bangun langsung syok dan pingsan lagi?

Dengan cepat kami langsung melakukan rencana yang diajukan oleh Vietnam dan mudah-mudahan Gilbert tidak Syok saat dia bangun.

Akhirnya selesai juga, sekarang tunggu dia bangun saja,deh. Ngomong-ngomong penampilannya sekarang kok jadi mirip seseorang,ya? Sudah,ah lupakanlah. Aku mau tidur, aku menyuruh Vietnam dan Laos untuk keluar dari kamarku karena aku mau tidur tetapi mereka tidak mau keluar karena mereka takut akalau aku diapa-apain oleh Gilbert kalau dia sudah bangun,ahaha…. Baiklah aku tidur disampingnya(maksudnya tidurnya dikursi tapi disampingnya Gilbert).

Esoknya~~~~~

Hoaamm…. Sudah pagi,ya? Waktu ternyata cepat sekali dan sepertinya Vietnam dan Laos sudah bangun duluan.

"Ehmn… kepalaku sakit" Ujar Gilbert, sepertinya dia udah bangun.

~Gilbert's Point of View~

Aduh kepalaku sakit, kenapa,ya? Loh? Ini kan bukan kamarku,loh? Bajuku kok warna putih?Loh, rambutku yang AWESOME kok jadi warna Hitam begini? Loh? Kok, ada Nesia disini, ini bukan mimpi,kan? Mudah-mudahan bukan,amin…

"Gilbert, kamu sudah bangun" Ujar seseorang sambil meraba pipiku yang mungkin biru akibat si Brengsek badan gede itu.

"Aduh…du…duh….sakit" Ringisku sambil memegang tangan orang yang meraba pipiku dan ternyata yang meraba pipiku adalah Nesia,Tuhan terima kasih telah mengabulkan doaku dan ternyata ini bukan mimpi!

"Putri Nesia kami keluar dulu,ya?" Ujar kedua maid yang pernah menatapku benci pas kejadian di Sungai Daright lalu, mereka langsung keluar dan juga sebelum pergi mereka menatapku seperti kalau-kau-macam-macam-dengan-Putri-Nesia-kami-cincang-lo.

"Nesia ini dimana? Dan apa yang telah terjadi pada diriku yang AWESOME ini?" Tanyaku pada Nesia.

"Ini dikamarku,Gilbert dan sekarang dirimu telah memakai pakaian berwarna putih dan rambutmu kami ubah menjadi warna hitam agar tidak dikenal oleh siapapun" Kata Nesia dengan senyum menawannya, aku merasa pipiku memanas akibat senyumannya itu. Tunggu dulu, katanya rambutku diubah menjadi warna hitam,HHHAAAAHH….

Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan langsung mencari cermin, Nesia langsung bingung akibat tidakanku yang tiba-tiba mencari cermin ini.

Akhirnya aku menemukan cermin dan….. WOW! Walaupun rambutku diubah warna hitam,aku tetap AWESOME dan makin ganteng,kesesese….. rasanya kok kayak karakter anime lain,ya? Lupakanlah yang penting aku tambah AWESOME,kesesese…

"Gil… kamu mau ikut jalan-jalan,gak?" Tanya Nesia padaku. Langsung saja aku menganggukkan kepalaku yang menandakan iya. Nesia langsung tersenyum senang dan langsung menarikku keluar dari kamarnya dan juga lagi para Maid nya yang melihat aku langsung berteriak 'KKKYYAAA….' Napa tuh? Aku AWESOME ama ganteng,ya? Emang sudah dari sananya,kesese….

Aku diajak jalan-jalan dengan Nesia di luat Istana dan WOW! Tempatnya Nesia terang sekali sedangkan tempatku yaitu Dark Kingdom tempatnya gelap sekali. Baik aku sedang berjalan dengan Nesia, Nesia mengajakku keliling tempat sekitar wilayah Light Kingdom.

Diperjalanan banyak wanita yang melihatku, saat kulirik, mereka malah berteriak'KKYYAAA…..' dasar wanita, untung saja Nesia tidak seperti itu,ehehe…

"Gil, kita Picnic ke tempat pertama kali kita ketemu,yuk!" Ajak Nesia terhadapku. Aku hanya tersenyum jahil dan langsung merangkulnya.

"Iya,Tuan Putri Nesia,ahahaha….." Tawaku dan saat ku menoleh, mukannya bersemu merah,ada apa,ya? Sudahlah yang penting saya ikut saja kemauannya itu.

* * *

Dark Kingdom

Normal Pov

"GILBERT….. Berburu lagi yok!" Teriak Antonio di depan istananya Gilbert.

"Gilbert, keluar dong! Kita berburu lagi!" Teriak Francis juga.

Mereka berdua berteriak gaje-nya di depan istana tapi yang keluar bukanlah Gilbert melainkan adiknya, Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"Ada apa? Prince Antonio dan Prince Francis?" Tanya Ludwig terhadap mereka berdua dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kami sedang mencari Gilbert" Jawab Antonio sambil merangkul kapak kesayangannya.

"Gilbertnya ada tidak?" Tanya Francis pada Ludwig.

"Bruder…. Dia belum pulang, kemarin dia bilang kalau dia mau pergi tidak tahu entah kemana dan dia belum pulang juga" Ujar Ludwig yang khawatirnya malah menjadi-jadi.

"Dia belum pulang?" Ujar Francis dengan wajah syok.

"Baiklah, kami akan mencarinya, ayo Francis!" Ajak Antonio dan langsung menyeret Francis.

Ludwig langsung mengangguk dan langsung masuk kedalam istananya dan Luwdig juga mempercayakan mereka untuk mencari Gilbert. Antonio langsung mengucapkan mantra penunjuk, setelah mengucapan mantra tiba-tiba keluar cahaya dari tangan Antonio.

"Francis, Ayo kita ikuti cahaya itu karena cahaya itu dapat menunjukan dimana si Gilbert berada" Ajak Antonio sambil berlari duluan.

"Oy, Antonio tungguin aku!" Teriak Francis terhadap Antonio sambil berlari.

* * *

LightDark Forest –Daright River-

"Gilbert, baru kemarin kita kesini,Eh, kita malah kesini lagi" Senyum Nesia terhadap Gilbert yang lagi mempersiapkan tikar untuk piknik.

"Iya,Nes! Hahaha…." Tawa Gilbert dan langsung duduk diatas tikar yang tadi dia Persiapkan. Tiba-tiba Gilbert mendapat perasaan menggajal dihatinya tapi dia langsung membiarkannya.

"Gil, aku buat kue krim,nih! Dimakan,ya?" Kata Nesia sambil memberikan kue buatannya terhadap Gilbert.

"Iya…..HAUP…..Nyam..nyam…ENAKK!" Ujar Gilbert sambil memakan Kue krim buatan Nesia, Gilbert memakannya dengan lahap sehingga membuat krim kue buatan Nesia belepotan disekitar bibir Gilbert.

"Gilbert, belepotan tuh! Sini kubersihkan" Tawar Nesia untuk membersihkan krim yang menempel di sekitar bibir Gilbert. Gilbert hanya diam dan Nesia langsung membersihkannya dengan sapu tangan kesayangannya. Gilbert hanya terdiam dan mukanya langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

'Mukanya Nesia dekat sekali dan ternyata Nesia sangat manis' Batin kiri Gilbert langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Nesia yang lagi membersihkan mulut Gilbert yang belepotan krim itu.

Tangan kanan Gilbert langsung memegang dagunya Nesia. Tentu saja Nesia sangat kaget dan wajah Nesia tambah memerah saat wajah Gilbert langsung berdekatan dengan wajahnya. Nesia hanya menutup matanya dan hanya menikmatinya saja.

"Gil…Gilbert, i…itukah dirimu?" Tanya orang disebrang sana. Padahal tinggal sesenti saja, bibir mereka berdua sudah bertemu dan juga dibilang berciuman.

Nesia sangat kaget dan langsung melepas genggaman Gilbert. Gilbert langsung menoleh asal sumber suara dengan kesal karena kesenangannya diganggu tapi saat dia menoleh, dia sangat terkejut dan terbelak.

"Gilbert…. Jangan pernah bilang…." Ujar orang yang disebrang sana yaitu ternyata sahabat Gilbert sendiri ,Antonio dan Francis.

"Kamu telah memasuki kawasan musuh….."

_Apa yang akan telah terjadi ? Apakah Gilbert akan dilaporkan ke Raja Kegelapan oleh sahabatnya sendiri? Apakah Nesia telah jatuh cinta pada sang Pangeran kegelapan?_

* * *

To Be Continued….

* * *

Sil : Wew… Chap 4 jadi juga…

Just : Iya… yang pasti terima kasih terhadap orang-orang yang telah me-review

Sil : Iya dan jangan lupa untuk Me-review kembali,ya?

Just : NO FLAME! Kalau ada yang flame tak DOR kepalamu!

Sil : Ketularan Switzerland…..

* * *

Omake-Back Scene-

Gilbert : AASSUU! Kenapa sibuat Antonio dan Francis datang,sih? Coba enggak! Bisa ciuman aku sama Nesia ..

Holland : _*ngelempar naskah*_ BABI RAMBUT UBANAN! NESIA ITU MILIKKU GAK BOLEH DICIUM! CUMAN AKU AJA YANG BOLEH! (Sil:Capslock,nya….)

Gilbert : TULIP BUSUK! KAMU NGAJAK BERANTEM,YA! SINI KULADENIN,HHYYAAA….!(Just:Capslocknya jebol..)

_*Sfx : Buk..Bak…Jeger…prikitew(?)..Bom…*_

Antonio : Bella, kamu bisa ngelerai kakakmu ,gak?

Bella : Broer, cuman bisa dihentikan oleh Nesia _*sambil berkacak pinggang*_

Francis : Kakakmu bisa dihentikan,gak?

Ludwig : Bruder bikin malu, aku malu sebagai adik..

Arthur yang berpindah profesi sebagai Sutradara : BLOODY GIT! Apa yang telah terjadi?,TOLONG HENTIKAN KEKACAUAN INI !

Antonio,Bella,Francis,Ludwig : Nesia tolong lerai mereka berdua!

Nesia _:*menoleh sambil memakan sate padang(?) dengan tampang innocent_* Ada apa? Kalian laper? Ini aku bagikan sate padangku ini..

Antonio,Francis,Arthur : _*GUBRAKK!*_

Bella,Ludwig : _*Sweatdroop*_

* * *

Omake –Menurut para Nation yang menonton-

~kita menuju pada keluarga aristocrat yaitu Roderich Edelstein dan Elizaveta Hedervary Edelstein dan kami membuat anaknya Roderich dan Elizaveta itu anak perempuan yang bentuk dan warna rambutnya kayak Elizaveta, matanya violet dan memakai kacamata kayak Roderich,gitu,deh! Namanya Chelsea Edelstein~

Chelsea : Mama..Papa.. Om(?) Gilbert mainnya kok narsis gitu,ya? _*nunjuk tv *_

Elizaveta : Dia sudah narsis dari sananya,Chelsea_..*ngelus kepala Chelsea*_

Roderich : Obaka-san, itu memang sangat narsis_..*meminum teh*_

Chelsea : Terus, kenapa Mama dan Papa nutupin mataku pas adegan Om Gilbert mau ciuman sama Tante Nesia? Padahal gak kena,loh? _*muka innocent*_

Roderich _: *langsung nyemburin teh yang diminumnya*_

Elizaveta : Itu…eh…karena…ehmm…_*gak bisa menjelaskan*_

Roderich : Karena Papa sama Mama gak mau kamu dapat pacar kayak Obaka-san itu_..*mengelap mulutnya*_

Chelsea : _*Sweatdroop*_


End file.
